Hand in Hand
by LovelyLori
Summary: A collection of one-shots for LeoSaku Week 2016. Let's celebrate.
1. Selfish

**A/N:** The longest oneshot of them all, I sold my soul to write it. This story deals with pregnancy. If you want the NSFW version, it's on AO3 under the author Anghelic.

* * *

It was in Castle Krakenburg's rose garden that Sakura confessed her feelings to Leo.

Underneath the starlit night sky, the two of them walked side by side as Leo retold stories of his family with such fondness. They were stories Sakura had heard a million times over, and she'd listen to them a million times more.

His smile was somber when he poured out his broken heart to her and told her, without shame, how lonely he felt. As soon as the words left his lips, her hands found themselves wrapped around his larger ones as she told him that it didn't have to be that way.

She was there.

She'd _always_ be there whenever he needed her to be.

And Sakura knew she was being selfish. He stood before her, as broken and vulnerable as she'd ever seen him, and all she could think about was how desperately she wanted to be by his side. With a small up curve of his lips and hand caressing the side of her face, Leo welcomed her selfishness.

The sleek, onyx crown upon his head was heavy, as was the cape with tufts of white fleece that lined its hem. It was a sign, Leo thought, that maybe he wasn't quite suited for this position. Not in the way Xander was, and certainly not in the way his father had been before the war.

By the end of the day, Sakura was always there to help ease the weight of world on his shoulders. Her gentle smiles eased the tension, and the way her fingers would fill the spaces between his own made him release a breath of relief he hadn't known he was holding in.

Sakura certainly was a woman of her word.

At least until tonight, when she told him that she would be traveling back to Hoshido in just a few days.

The words had left her lips in a whisper, but he could hear them so clearly. He should have prepared himself for this. Sakura had no real ties to Nohr other than playing the role of a diplomat for Hoshido, and this relationship of theirs was something of a secret.

Leo, king of Nohr would always come before Leo, master of chess or even Leo, lover of history books. His individuality had to be sacrificed for the good of his people, so he truly had no time for love and relationships, no matter how many women threw themselves at his feet in hopes of becoming the next queen.

Though, as of late, he always seemed to be making time for Sakura these days. It was always in the rose garden – the same one she'd gotten lost in while wandering in thought her first day here and the same one she confessed her love to him only months ago.

Now, she was playing dangerously, seeking him out in his private quarters in only her white charmeuse nightgown. How scandalous would it have been if someone were to see her leaving this room like that after midnight? The hushed voices of gossiping maids and butlers would surely cloud the castle halls.

Sakura knew this, but they hadn't had much of a chance to speak all day except for courtesy greetings. Here in Leo's room, there'd be no one to bother the two of them, and they could properly discuss her departure from Nohr.

She played with the lace hem of her nightgown nervously as her gaze shifted to her bare feet. She would be gone for two months. The weight of her words struck him hard, and he was forced to think of the days to come without her presence.

There was a heavy silence between the two of them for a while. She had come to have a discussion, but there was nothing to discuss. She was leaving, what more could they say to that? They already knew how terribly they'd miss each other, and that they'd think of each other often.

They both knew that she'd miss his birthday next week, but they also knew that Leo didn't care for things like that. His birthday was just like any other day of the year, and he'd spend it working hard for his country.

After another minute, Sakura was first to speak. "I should probably go to bed," she started. "There's a lot to do in the morning, s-so…"

Leo's body moved faster than hers, and as her back pressed against the wall, Sakura thought that they'd never been so close before. His hand rested on the wall behind her, and his face, etched with an expression she couldn't seem to read, inched dangerously closer to hers until she could feel his lips press against her ear.

"Stay," he breathed, and the husky tone sent a small shiver up her spine. How could she say no to him? Especially since every part of her wanted to say yes.

But this was wrong. To share a bed with a man she wasn't married to went against her training as a shrine maiden – not to mention just who she'd be sharing a bed with. This was as much of a religious taboo as it was a social and political one. "W-we… I don't think I should. I-It would bad if – if I stayed here and–"

"Sakura," he began as he drew back from her to look her in the eyes, "it's already bad, don't you think? We're in a relationship we've kept secret for months now."

"I-I know." She began to chew on her bottom lip, unsure of what to say to him. It was wrong of her, a Hoshidan diplomat, to confess her feelings to the king of Nohr. If anything, it was her boldness back in January caused this exact moment to occur right now. But even so, "I just think that this… th-this is pushing it."

Leo's eyes bore into her, and he could tell how nervous she was beginning to feel. "If you don't want to, I won't push you," he said with the gentlest smile he could possibly manage to placate her nerves.

She shook her head. "It's not that I d-don't want to… I um… I just th-think that uh…"

"Do what you want," he spoke.

"Even if it's wrong?" she countered.

Usually, Leo would agree with her. They were to serve their countrymen first, and any other desires would have to wait. Tonight, however, was different. "No one else is here except for you and I. No one is here to scrutinize us. Let's be selfish for one night. Especially since you'll slip right through my fingers in a few days."

She had already been selfish before, and it was much too heavy for her conscience to carry. And although she kept telling herself that she shouldn't go down this path, Sakura let Leo lace his fingers through her own as he left a trail of kisses down her neck, her skin heating up in their wake.

* * *

Their farewell was painful.

Sakura stood before the throne, carved out of stone and of the earth, curtseyed before King Leo, just as Subaki had taught her. Their eyes locked in the same way they did when they spent that night together, except all the love and adoration had left entirely.

In front of the eyes of many, they were something of coworkers – a king and a diplomat. Nothing more, nothing less.

He wished her safe travels on her journey, and she curtseyed once more before turning on her heels to walk down the long stretch of stairs, thoughts of Leo's gentle gaze and tender smile circled through her mind.

All of their kisses goodbye had been so long ago that Sakura almost couldn't remember what they'd felt like. Subconsciously, she placed a hand upon her lips, thinking back on the tingly sensation she'd feel just after they would break apart.

The thought alone prompted a soft giggle from her.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Oh!" Sakura squeaked, swiveling around to meet her brother's gaze. "Corrin, you startled me."

He gave a small bout of laughter and leaned against her doorframe. When the war had just ended, Sakura had to admit it was a bit funny watching her brother walk around in Hoshidan clothing instead of the strange armor he wore when she first met him.

Now, she was more accustomed to it. Not as much as the rest of her siblings, as they saw Corrin more often than she did, but she could look at him without giggling to herself.

"I'm sorry, but it's kind of hard not to give you a bit of a surprise when you leave your door open."

Right. She hadn't planned on being in here for long, but Leo had this rather strange habit of popping up into her thoughts unexpectedly. "I'm sorry," Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Um, di-did you need me for something?"

"No, I saw your door open and thought I should come in," he smiled. "Though, it's pretty close to supper. Want to walk with me?"

"Of course."

She'd been in Hoshido for a month now, and although she longed to see her beloved, there was a certain kind of peace she felt while at home. The weather wasn't one extreme to another like it was back in Nohr. There was always a gentle breeze to the summer weather in Hoshido.

The earth was lush and green, and the flowers were colorful and vibrant – her home was truly a beauty to behold.

Then there were her siblings. Although he wore the title of king, Ryoma would still ruffle her hair when the two of them had a moment to chat alone. On nights when she and Hinoka couldn't sleep, they'd run around the courtyard with bare feet, just for old time's sake.

Corrin, somewhat of a new addition to her family, was always so fascinating. There was never enough time to get to really know him during the war, she felt, but sitting down with him for afternoon tea was always delightful. Then there was Takumi, the sibling she'd spent the most time around.

The one who'd let her hold onto his arm in case she was frightened, and who planned to get out of social arrangements with her. When he wasn't traveling to small villages in an effort to repair them, the two of them would sit and chat – just enjoying one another's company.

Maybe Sakura missed home more than she thought.

Tonight's dinner looked as delicious as all the others before it – she couldn't remember the last time she'd had sushi. But as appetizing as it was, Sakura could only seem to stomach rice for some reason.

Her siblings chattered all about her, about how their days went and so on. Despite wanting to be a part of the conversation, Sakura found herself focusing on the uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. How strange. For some reason, she didn't want to eat rice anymore either.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" asked Ryoma from the head of the table. "You've hardly touched any of your food."

"Ah, don't tell me that you're actually starting to miss Nohrian food," Takumi joked.

Hinoka gave a small snort as she placed another piece of sushi onto her plate. "Oh please. I saw her sneaking all of those desserts out of the kitchen today," she grinned.

"B-big sister!" Sakura huffed. "I didn't eat that many sweets…" Although she said that, two sticky buns and a plate of mochi could easily be considered as a lot of sweets. Could she have possibly spoiled her dinner like that? But she was feeling hungry an hour ago.

She was starting to feel like some sort of child who couldn't help herself before dinner.

"It's okay if you're not hungry," Corrin smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it."

As nice as the thought was, Sakura felt horrible for letting so much food go to waste. She had to eat something – especially since she knew that she'd be starving by the time she turned in for bed. There'd be nothing for her to eat then.

"I'm fine, Corrin," she spoke, "b-but thank you for your concern." As her sibling's conversations slowly picked back up again, Sakura forced herself to force down the rice from her bowl. It was only to hold her over for tonight.

However something still didn't feel right. Her chopsticks clattered on the table and her bowl smashed on the wooden floor. Her siblings heads all turned towards her, watching in shock as her right hand flew over her mouth. The left clutched at the fabric of her robes.

Takumi was the first person at her side, attempting to help her to her feet, but they felt so weak. "I-I feel like I'm g-going to-to…" She couldn't even finish the rest of her sentence – the nausea was killing her.

Her retainers, not very far from the dining room, had come to take her from Takumi's hands in an attempt to rush her outside. They didn't get very far before breakfast and lunch (along with all those sweets), found its way on the floor of one of Castle Shirasagi's hallways.

Subaki had gone to get someone to clean the mess while Hana stayed by her side, wiping the sweat from her brow with a handkerchief. Sakura was starting to feel a little light headed too.

"I w-want to lay down… p-please…" Sakura said between breaths. As much as she pleaded, her best friend wouldn't allow her to. The uneasiness in the pit of her stomach returned in no time, and she violently threw her head forward once again to puke.

Her throat burned terribly, and her fingers couldn't stop trembling. Never in her life had she felt this awful before, and Sakura prayed that she'd never feel like this again.

* * *

A warm bath was just what Sakura needed after a long day of work. She'd gone with Takumi to assist with aiding those in war-torn villages despite the many times he and her retainers objected the idea. For the past two weeks, she hadn't been feeling like her usual self.

She'd experienced nausea a few times, but only vomited once. She also spent more time asleep than she did awake, and still managed be tired. The shrine maidens had tried everything they could to get her to feel better – medicinal herbs, herbal tea, aromatherapy – everything! But nothing seemed to work.

Once she'd finished with her bath, it was Orochi who helped dress her in her night robes. Hinoka had told her that Orochi still hadn't pledged herself to anyone in the royal family even though Lady Mikoto had been long gone now.

Even so, her boisterous laughter echoed through the castle walls and she would always be there for anyone who needed her assistance.

"Lady Sakura," she began, a playful smile gracing her lips, "no chest bindings today?"

It was only a joke, but Sakura actually had a serious answer for her. "N-no… they've felt very uncomfortable on my chest as of late."

Orochi's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Uncomfortable?" she parroted. "Does this mean that you've gotten bigger? Though, you've long since passed the age of puberty. You shouldn't be growing anymore."

"I-it's not that I've been growing," Sakura spoke as she brought her hands up to her chest. At least, she didn't think she'd been growing anymore. "They've been feeling sore, so I've stopped wearing them since last week."

"Is that so?" she wondered aloud. Then she smiled mischievously. "Oh, don't tell me you're expecting, Lady Sakura."

It took a moment for Sakura to understand just what Orochi had meant, and when she did, her face paled, and her heart rate increased tenfold. "Th-that's impossible…" she spoke quietly, more to herself than to Orochi.

"Hm? Oh, Lady Sakura, I was only teasing!" she beamed. "I meant no harm."

"R-right," Sakura breathed.

Even so, Sakura couldn't get a wink of sleep that night. Her? _Pregnant?_ She didn't want to believe it. Orochi may have been joking, but over the course of her last two weeks in Hoshido, it all made sense.

One week, she'd been craving strawberries terribly, despite them not being in season.

Just the other day, she cried when she didn't have enough ink to complete her letter to King Leo about returning to back to Nohr soon. Takumi walked in on her, and with his voiced laced in concern, asked her what was wrong.

It was only after she blubbered about her problem that Takumi folded his arms and scoffed. He told her that it wasn't that serious, and that it was only ink. That was no reason to go crying about it. At his words, her face scrunched up in annoyance.

She had yelled at him, "It's more than just ink," and "You're being very insensitive to my needs," along with a few other things she couldn't quite remember now that it was all said and done. Takumi winced, murmured a small apology, and tentatively asked if he could get her some more ink.

Those, she mused, were her mood swings – a common thing in pregnancy.

Her tender breasts and morning sickness were also signs of a mother to be, but even so, she kept trying to deny it.

Sakura couldn't be pregnant. Not out of wedlock, and certainly not with the child of the Nohrian king. Because of that, she told herself that her loss of appetite and morning sickness was due to some sort of stomach illness.

She convinced herself that her breasts weren't as tender as she thought they were, and wore her chest bindings, even if she was uncomfortable.

Sakura had an excuse for everything, but she could deny it no longer when her period had come late. The cramps were there, and she was relieved for only a few moments until she'd realized she was only spotting.

This was the worst thing that could have ever happened to her, and it was all because they had been selfish. As a princess of Hoshido, she was a disgrace. What would her siblings say if they found out about this? What would her countrymen say if they'd found out about this? Surely they'd condemn her for it, wouldn't they?

Most importantly, what would Leo say?

Gods, never mind what he'd say to her. Sakura wasn't sure what she'd say to him!

How was she supposed to break the news to him? She couldn't exactly smile at him, tell him that they'd be expecting a baby soon and watch him jump for joy like it happened in normal scenarios. They weren't a normal couple.

And as the negativity that came with her sudden pregnancy felt as if it were smothering her, making it harder for her to breathe, Sakura tried her best to stay positive. Leo would figure out a way for the two of them to get through this – he had a plan for everything.

In her last night in Hoshido, Sakura visited the shrine one last time. With all of her heart, she prayed to the gods that things would work out for the two of them – no, for the three of them.

* * *

"My king," Niles spoke. "I've word that Princess Sakura has returned from her trip to Hoshido."

Leo would only be lying to himself if he denied that his heart rate sped up at Niles' words. Sakura had come back to Nohr – back to him – and he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms and hear all about her trip. Though, as excited as he was, he couldn't let it show.

He cleared his throat. "Has she?" Leo asked, his tone of voice as neutral as he could get it. "When did she arrive?"

"Only a short while ago."

"I see," the king paused. "When she's properly settled, tell her to come to the throne room." When there was no response after his command, Leo's brow furrowed. "Did you not hear me properly, Niles?"

After letting out a barely audible chuckle, Niles finally spoke, "No, my king. I heard you crystal clear. Though, I am curious as to why. Surely you don't care to hear of how wonderful Hoshido is, do you?"

If it had been anyone else, of course not. However, Sakura was different, and he'd gladly listen to her speak nonsense if it meant that the two of them could spend time together. "No, but we won't be speaking of the wonders of Hoshido," said Leo. "It's strictly business… and it's very bold of you to question me."

"My apologies, my king," Niles said with a smirk across his lips. "It won't happen again."

Though he and Leo both know that it will happen again. It was practically ingrained in Niles to question things, and Leo actually preferred it that way. Blind followers was how his father managed to escalate the tensions between Nohr and Hoshido near the end of his life. Leo wasn't going to rule the same way his father had.

Time seemed to pass agonizingly slow after Niles' departure, and Leo was beginning to get restless. They were in the same castle, only walls apart, and here he was idly waiting for her. Briefly, Leo thought that he wasn't made to sit on thrones with the way he was so impatient.

A knock came at the door, following a voice so soft, it was barely audible. It was Sakura's without a doubt. He rose from his throne only after she stood before him, and when Leo reached out to take her hand in his own, Sakura drew back from him so harshly that it startled them both.

"…When I imagined us meeting again, I was so sure that you'd run into my arms," said Leo, brow furrowed in confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong," Sakura stammered. "I um… a-are you sure there's no one watching?"

His frown had been replaced with a gentle smile. "You worry too much. I can assure you that there's no one here. It's just us."

Her stance relaxed, but her cheeks were colored pink. "O-okay. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." When he reached for her this time, she didn't pull away. His fingers filled the small spaces between her own. "Tell me, how was your trip?"

It didn't take her very long to launch into the wonderful time she had back at home as Leo hung onto every single word. As she spoke, Leo couldn't help but think that there was something off about her – or rather, between the two of them.

For a while, any time they had alone always lasted a short while, and Sakura would hardly keep eye contact with him. Although it only happened once, she had lashed out at him about something so trivial. If memory served him correctly, it was over some kind of sweet she moped about not being able to try that day, and he waved it off as something unimportant.

Big mistake, apparently.

Did something during her trip to Hoshido cause this rift between them? Or maybe it was something Leo did – or didn't do. He wracked his brain for important dates, but was drawing a blank. Her birthday was back in April, and their anniversary wasn't until January, and that was a little over four more months away.

Was she upset with him for leaving so abruptly during their weekly stroll through the rose garden? He explained that something had come up, and she seemed to understand.

So what was wrong?

Tired of the game of charades they'd been playing, Leo summoned her to the throne room another time. This time, he waited for her by the doors, startling her upon her entrance. She looked into his eyes, narrowed with scrutiny before meekly asking, "D-did you need me for something?"

"Yes," he said after a pause between the two of them. "I'll only ask this once more. Is there something wrong?"

"Um… n-no–"

" _Sakura,_ " Leo scolded, causing her to flinch. "Please, if there's something troubling you, I want to know about it. How are we to work together to fix it if you don't tell me anything?"

Her gaze shifted to the floor momentarily as Leo waited patiently for her to collect her thoughts. She took in a deep breath, and Leo noticed how her fingers trembled. "D-do you remember what happened before I left to go to Hoshido?"

Leo crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. "Are you speaking of the mishap with the wyvern that was supposed to take you to Hoshido?"

She shook her head. "Not that. I meant… th-the time…. uh…" Sakura took another breath. "Th-that night… when I told you I was l-leaving."

"Ah," Leo nodded. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Yes, what of it?"

"I… w-well, I wasn't feeling very well w-when I was in Hoshido…" her voice trailed off.

"Mhmm."

"A-and I think it's because I… I'm pregnant," she finished firmly.

Those words held a tremendous amount of weight. Leo knew, as he could practically feel them crushing him. Sakura? _Pregnant?_ His composure seemed to diminish the moment he asked, "A-are you sure?"

Sakura frowned. "O-of course I'm sure! I-I mean, it's the only thing th-that I can think of… D-don't you believe me?"

"No, no, I believe you!" Leo said hastily. "I just… sorry. I truly am at a loss for words."

As if the two of them couldn't become anymore scandalous – now Sakura was pregnant; with his child! Suddenly, Leo was feeling a little lightheaded. The only thing Leo knew about children was how much of an inconvenience they were to his father – especially the ones that came out of wedlock.

The feuds between power-hungry mothers, the memories of his broken childhood – they found their way back from the deep recesses of his mind. The images sent chills down his spine, and for a moment, it was getting harder to breathe.

"L-Leo…" Sakura began, "w-what should we do?"

For the first time in a very long time, Leo said, "I… I don't know."

* * *

As Sakura's waistline grew steadily, so did the distance between her and Leo. They never spoke to each other unless it was absolutely necessary, and when their conversations were over, he wouldn't even give her so much as a single glance.

It _hurt_.

Whispers from the castle staff would float through the air. Some of it was about her recent weight gain. Some of it had been about how swollen her feet. In no time, it seemed as if the entire castle knew of her pregnancy. Yet, no one had said a word to her.

It wasn't until one of the rather chipper castle maids had asked her about it upfront that Sakura reluctantly confirmed it. The maid's smile broadened. "Wow! A baby! You and the father to be must be ecstatic! Is he back in Hoshido?"

Stunned by the sudden question, Sakura could only think to blurt out the truth. "No," she said. She then hastily added, "H-he's not there a-at the moment."

"Oh, so he's a traveler…" the maid's voice trailed off. "Must be difficult living so far apart. Don't you miss him sometimes?"

Her eyes had a rather somber look to them. "Y-yes. I miss him dearly."

Though, she had to wonder if Leo had felt the same. He must have felt something, hadn't he? Their entire relationship, built on trust and love, shouldn't have been crumbling over a pregnancy. Even so, this was for the best.

If word had gotten out to anyone else, it would taint Leo's image as a king. The people of Nohr desperately needed him and she was willing to sacrifice her own image for it.

The same maid would ask her all kinds of questions anytime they ran into each other. How far along was she? How did she and her husband meet? Sakura didn't have it in her to correct the woman about the child's father being her husband.

She'd been forced to lie each and every time the two had spoken, it was if she'd created a web of them. Such stories would never fly back in Hoshido. How would she be able to show her face there ever again? She couldn't, for it would bring shame and disgrace to her family's name.

With each passing day, Sakura could feel herself growing physically sick. This time, it wasn't morning sickness. Just the thought of never being able to return home brought tears to her eyes. And as she spent her nights crying into her pillow, Leo spent his lying face up, blankly staring at the ceiling.

Ever since Sakura told him of her pregnancy, he'd been unable to even sleep properly.

At first, he thought she'd been mistaken – she had to have been. But the baby bump had become more visible, any he couldn't deny it any longer.

Was he going to become like his father? It was because of bastards such as himself that his father's home life was so terrible. Leo could very well suffer the same fate. He didn't know the first thing about parenting, how was he to prepare for this child?

Any time he tried to think about it rationally, memories from his childhood would resurface. The callousness in his mother's features as she groomed him to be the perfect son fit for the king, the mixed feelings about his siblings when he was told they were out to get him while they looked just as miserable as he did – they'd all come back to haunt him.

His father only watched. Leo remembered how much more vicious the fighting had gotten after Elise was born, and how Garon couldn't be bothered to lift a finger to stop all the fighting. And each night, as Leo thought about his own child, yet to be born, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd end up doing what his father and mother had done to him.

If Leo thought that he wasn't suited to become king, then he surely wasn't suited for fatherhood. He was never the nurturing type – that was all Camilla. And besides, children needed so much time and love devoted to them. They were the same things he'd been deprived of in his youth, and the same things that he wasn't sure he could give back.

The thoughts plagued him even during the day, and his anxiety of it all only seemed to increase whenever he'd catch glimpses of Sakura around the castle.

He sat on his throne with a vacant look in his eye, contemplating what he should do. It had taken his advisor at least five attempts to get his attention before shouting his name. Leo practically jumped out of his skin, color drained from his face completely.

"King Leo, you look rather unwell," he spoke. "Shall I fetch a healer?"

"That won't be necessary," said Leo. "Please, speak."

His advisor cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. Well, this is rather important, so I'll make this quick. My king, do you… intend to marry?"

The question caught him off guard. Between his efforts to bring Nohr back on his feet again and dealing with the loss of his siblings, Leo hadn't given it much thought. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought it would be in your best interest to produce an heir for the throne," his advisor said before hastily adding, "but try not to go overboard."

Leo's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Ah, I assure you that meant no harm by it. Simply that we wouldn't want things to happen the way they did with your father." As if he hadn't been loathing the thought of becoming like his father already. "But if you'd rather not have a queen, it's understandable. Maybe you'd rather one of Lady – ah, I mean, Camilla's children to take the throne?"

Leo sat quietly for a moment, taking everything in. If he were to ask for a woman's hand in marriage, it would have to be Sakura's. It was only logical. However, the more Leo thought about it, the more it became apparent to him that there was a chance Sakura would reject him.

He hadn't been the most compassionate boyfriend as of late – hell, he even had the nerve to doubt her when she told him about her pregnancy. An apology was in order, first and foremost. He at least owed her that much for the way he treated her.

And secondly… "Actually, I do intend to marry," Leo spoke.

"Oh! What great news, my king!" his advisor beamed. "Shall I get started by picking some candidates?"

"That won't be necessary," said Leo. "I've had my eye on someone for a while now."

* * *

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

Sakura's voice was as hoarse as is was quiet, and if that wasn't an indicator of excessive crying, then her tearstained cheeks and red, puffy eyes sure were. Leo could feel the lump in his throat as he continued to stare at her.

She looked so miserable.

"We need to talk," said Leo.

Her grip on the wooden door tightened. "I… I don't know. I-it's really late, a-and–"

"Please, Sakura?" he pleaded. "We can't ignore this any longer. I mean, _I_ can't ignore this any longer."

With a slow and shaky breath, Sakura stepped aside to allow Leo to enter the guest suite. This time of night was the only time they could meet comfortably without prying eyes, and although Sakura hated to let him see her at such a vulnerable point in her life, it couldn't be helped.

They stood before each other in silence. Everything Leo wanted to tell her was of the tip of his tongue, but when he opened his mouth to speak, the words wouldn't come out. Instead, he pointed out the obvious. "You've been crying."

She nodded. Sakura had been crying every night since they'd stopped talking, but she didn't have the heart to tell him that. "I-it's because I'm sc-scared."

"…Am I scaring you?"

"D-do you want me to be honest?"

"Of course."

She inhaled sharply. "Y-yes." It hurt to hear it from her lips, but if the two of them were going to rectify the situation, then brutal honesty was absolutely necessary. "I… I've n-never felt s-so alone in my life. It's such a dishonor on my family f-for this to happen to me, a-and I've gone against all my t-training as a shrine maiden.

"A-and then I got so scared b-because I didn't know how you felt. I thought maybe you'd have me sent back to Hoshido or something… B-but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it would be b-bad for your image as a king if anyone f-found out, s-so I didn't tell anyone that… that it was you."

Leo could feel something boiling underneath his skin, and with a scowl on his face, he hissed, "You _actually_ thought that? That I'd care about something as trivial as that?"

Sakura's lips began to tremble. "W-well, what was I supposed to think? You weren't t-talking to me anymore… I didn't know what to think."

The anger subsided, and Leo took a deep breath. "I know, and I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to ignore you, I-I was… I was scared too."

"B-but why?" Sakura asked.

"I… my father wasn't exactly the best at being a father," Leo began. "He had most of his children out of wedlock, and we were often pitted against one another by our own mothers. I never had a great, positive relationship with my parents so… I'm… I'm scared that the same will happen to this child. I don't think I can be the father that this child needs."

"Oh Leo, p-please don't say things like that," Sakura said, her voice wavering. "It's not true."

His eyes narrowed. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because you're always willing to learn," Sakura countered. "W-when you don't know something, you always work hard to understand it. You'd work hard to love this child… a-and I know that they'll love you too."

Leo stood completely silent for a moment, mesmerized at her words before letting out the tiniest chuckle, something he couldn't remember doing since before her trip to Hoshido. "Sakura, do you remember what I said to you when you asked what we should do?" Leo asked.

She nodded. "Y-you said you didn't know wh-what to do."

"I do now. The answer was so clear this entire time and I had completely overlooked it," he said before getting down on his knee. The ring was unlike anything she'd ever seen before, made entirely out of Nohrian rubies and white crystals that were forged together to create something akin to Hoshidan cherry blossoms. "Sakura, would you please do the honor of marrying me?"

She was silent for a moment, eyes widening in shock. He'd certainly surprised her – Sakura thought he'd be better off marrying a Nohrian woman. He'd at least avoid any backlash that would come from marrying a Hoshidan.

But the thought of him willing to go through it all just for their child – or at the very least, for her – it made her burst into tears.

Leo looked up at her, unsure if he should immediately retract his proposal or move to comfort Sakura. "I uh… Out of all the possible reactions I thought you'd have, I didn't think this would happen. Is… is that a no?"

"N-no…" Sakura sniffled.

"So then a yes?" Leo asked hopefully.

"W-wait, no! I… I mean," Sakura stammered, "are you s-sure? A-are you sure you want to do this?"

His brow began to crease in confusion. Of course he was sure about this. Why wouldn't he be? "I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Sakura pursed her lips momentarily. "But…i-if you marry me, e-everyone will think that Hoshido f-forced you to do this."

"Let them," he challenged.

"B-but they'll n-never accept me as your queen…"

Leo reached for Sakura's right hand, his thumb gently running over the back of it. "Sakura, I understand your fears. You're not wrong in having them. It will take some time for the people of Nohr to truly accept you. However, I am confident that you will win their hearts with your kindness and understated strength, just as you have won mine."

In an instant, there was a smile that broke out of her face, one that Leo didn't know how badly he longed to see it until this moment. Sakura extended her left hand, and Leo slipped the ring onto her ring finger effortlessly.

She marveled at it before looking towards her fiancé, who had already been on his feet again. "I've missed you so much," Sakura breathed, taking Leo into an embrace. His chin rested atop her head as his arms found their way around her torso.

"As have I," said Leo.

Fatherhood was something that Leo couldn't even dream to be prepared for, but he vowed to do all that he could for his child. And besides, he wouldn't be doing this alone. Sakura would be by his side, and she was all the support he could ever need.


	2. Hanami

**A/N:** For Monday's Winter/Spring prompt. I ended up going with spring. Enjoy.

* * *

Last month, Leo had given his word that he and Sakura would walk through the streets of Hoshido, hand in hand as they watched the cherry blossoms fall from the trees. Sakura told him that it was quite the sight to behold.

The wind would carry the pink petals far away, and they'd scatter on hill tops and stone flooring. They'd flutter down on rivers, covering them until the water appeared pink. There was nothing quite like it back in Nohr, and when she described it to him so poetically in her letter to him, he simply had to see it for himself.

However, the promise he made to Sakura would have to be broken as he lie in bed with a runny nose and a fever that one of the castle maid's said was alarmingly high just last week. He insisted that he was fine, and attempted to continue his duties as per usual.

Dizziness struck him not long after, and he collapsed from exhaustion. When he woke up, he was in his own bed, and suffered a mild headache.

A letter had been written to Sakura, informing her that Leo had caught a cold, and would not be making the trip over to Hoshido to see the cherry blossoms with her. Imagine his surprise when Niles informed him that Lady Sakura and her retainers had arrived to Nohr just days later.

A small sigh escaped him as he stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom. "I feel terrible, Sakura."

Sakura's attention moved from the book in her lap to Leo's flushed face, and she edged further from the back of her chair and closer to Leo's bedside, as if she hadn't been close enough. "Do you need some water? Or maybe some stew. I can get it for you–"

"No, no," Leo cut in. "You should be back in Hoshido, enjoying the cherry blossoms. Instead, you're here. Taking care of me. And on your birthday no less!"

She shook her head. "Oh, I don't mind, Leo. I'm glad to help you out."

Despite how sweet she sounded, Leo frowned. "Well I mind. I can't believe King Ryoma let you leave Hoshido just to see a sick prince. You'll catch a cold."

"You aren't just a sick prince," Sakura said. "You're my sick prince, and I couldn't leave you alone when I heard what happened to you. And besides… Ryoma didn't exactly give me permission to-to leave…" She begged him that she needed to see how Leo was doing, but Ryoma warned that it wouldn't be wise to do so.

Sakura, known for having a stubborn streak, decided to leave on her own.

Leo's eyes left the ceiling to stare at Sakura in bewilderment as she donned look of sheepishness. "Your brother doesn't know you're here?"

"W-well…" Sakura began as she twiddled her thumbs, "I-I'm sure he knows by now."

Did impulsiveness run in the Hoshidan Royal family?

"Sakura, I know you're an adult capable of making your own decisions, but you can't just sneak out and run off to another country without telling the king. You're a princess, what if something happened to you?"

"Th-that's hardly fair, Leo," Sakura countered. "If you were in my position, you'd do the exact same thing, wouldn't you?"

"Well of course," Leo said. "I'd do anything for you. But we aren't talking about me right now."

" Leo, " she huffed.

He managed a small laugh. Although she shouldn't have been here, Leo was glad she came. Sakura always seemed to brighten his mood whenever she was in his presence. "I'm sorry, but it's the honest truth."

Her frown went away as quickly as it came, and there was a natural silence that came over the two of them before Leo's voice cut through it. "I do wish I could have come to Hosido to visit you. I really did mean it when I said I wanted to walk with you and see the cherry blossoms."

"Please don't feel bad about it," Sakura assured him. "We can always watch them next spring."

As childish as it sounded, Leo didn't want to wait until next spring to see them. "Can you tell me about what it's like again? What everyone does when the petals fall?"

With a smile, Sakura said, "I'd love to."

She recalled every cherry blossom season she could remember. Every year, she'd eat special treats that were made during flower viewing season along with some green tea. When she was of age, Ryoma allowed her to try some sake, and Sakura remembered being unable to move. She just laid on the picnic blanket in a daze as the petals rained down on her.

Leo allowed himself a hearty laugh, making sure to tell Sakura that he'd make sure never to give her any wine in case she decided to pass out on him.

Soon, Sakura told him how romantic flower viewing season could be. She would always watch as couples walked past her, hand in hand with a carefree air about them. When she was younger, she used to wish that something like that would happen to her.

In an instant, Leo reached for Sakura's hand, and gave it a light squeeze. "I know this isn't what you imagined, but I'll find a way to make this up to you, I swear it."

"If you wanted to make it up to me, maybe… maybe we could take a walk in the garden? Y-you know, when you're feeling better."

Leo scoffed. The rose gardens could hardly compare to how Sakura described the cherry blossoms in Hoshido. But even so, "If that is what you wish, then consider it granted."

"Um, Leo?"

"Yes?"

"I… I know you're so set on making this up to me, but I'm not disappointed or anything," Sakura said. "I have you to hold hands with, and to be carefree around. And as long as I have that, it doesn't matter where we are."

After a low bout of laughter, the corners of Leo's mouth twitched upwards. "That is just one of the sweetest things I've ever heard you say, and I couldn't agree more."


	3. Summer Nights and Dessert Bites

**A/N:** For Tuesday's Confection/Chess prompt. I picked confection. Enjoy!

* * *

Hoshido's summer heat had been ruthless today, especially to its Nohrian visitors cloaked in heavy armor as dark as the night sky. The prince of Nohr's face, etched with an intense expression, as Sakura recalled, glistened in sweat.

Despite that, Sakura had found Prince Leo as charming as any other time she'd seen him.

With golden locks that reminded her of the sun and that rich shade of brown his glowering eyes held, Prince Leo truly was handsome, even if he didn't smile very often. Still, it was all a part of his charm, as if he were some dark and brooding antihero. Sakura labeled him as such after he saved her from Zola's clutches.

These days, it was something she fantasized about whenever she had a moment by herself. And no, it wasn't of him saving her. Not usually, anyway. She couldn't count the number of times her daydreams consisted of her saving him, mostly of the inner demons that Prince Leo probably didn't even have.

Sakura scoffed, and managed to somewhat suppress her embarrassment by taking a rather aggressive bite out of her red bean mochi. Although it was shameful to admit to herself, this was how all of her thoughts about Prince Leo went, even before the war had ended. After relaying to Hana how fast her heart would beat against her chest if he so much as looked her way as well as the stuttering mess she became when he spoke to her, Sakura learned that she had a terrible crush on the prince of Nohr.

She leaned back with a sigh, kicking her feet rhythmically as the wooden deck beneath her creaked ever so quietly. The faint scent of mosquito coils tickled her nose, and the slight breeze that the weather could muster tousled the pink strands of her hair gently. It was way too late to be up, she knew, and too late to be eating the plate of sweets that sat beside her, but if she had stayed in that hot tatami room any longer, she was sure she'd melt.

That, and the unwavering thoughts of her crush left her restless.

Maybe she should get to bed. If Ryoma or Takumi found her out here, they'd definitely scold her for being out so late (and eating sweets were an added bonus), and yet, Sakura still couldn't forge the motivation to actually get up.

"Princess Sakura, what are you doing up so late?"

There was no mistaking the sound of his voice – had it always sounded so curious and skeptical? Startled by his sudden presence, Sakura scrambled to her feet, almost knocking over her plate of mochi in the process. How did she not hear him coming towards her? Pushing the thought aside, Sakura settled on a short, respectful bow. "Um, g-goodnight, Prince Leo," she mumbled, unable to look him in the eye. "Wh-what are you doing up so late…?"

"I believe I asked you first," he said, causing Sakura to tense up. He did, didn't he? Leo had given her such a scare that his words didn't even register, only the sound of his voice.

"Oh uh… I c-couldn't sleep very well, s-so I decided to sit out here," she told him. When she finally managed to get a good look at him, she could feel heat rise to her cheeks. Leo's kosode was inside out and draped over him rather clumsily (a rare occurrence for a man who kept his physical appearance quite tidy) with the obi tied loosely around his waist. She could see part of his bare chest that slowly rose and fell with each breath he took.

Sakura didn't blame him for his attire – it was rather warm after all – but the sight of him as bare as she'd ever seen him, Sakura could have sworn she'd melt. Especially since Leo didn't seem to know how improper his attire was.

And Sakura sure wasn't going to tell him that. It'd make her look like she'd been ogling him.

At that moment, a sound left his lips. It was somewhere between a small exhale and a brief chuckle. She couldn't tell. "I guess that makes two of us then," he said with a ghost of a smile upon his lips. "Would you mind if I joined you for a bit, Princess?"

The smoothness of his voice was enough to make her temporarily forget about her embarrassment, and with quirked eyebrows and somewhat of a lopsided smile, Sakura managed to shake her head. "I wouldn't mind at all."

The two of them sat on the wooden deck with only silence and the plate of red bean mochi between them. Usually, Sakura never minded silence, but it was making her so anxious. She racked her mind for anything they could talk about, but she was drawing a blank. The two of them probably didn't have much in common, and anything she could think of would probably bore Leo.

Just as her hand subconsciously reached out to grab another sweet, she could see Leo turn his head to face her through the corner of her eye. "What are those anyway?"

"O-oh!" Sakura squeaked in surprise. "U-um, these are called mochi…"

"Mow-chee?"

The corners of Sakura's lips twitched upwards at the prince's rough pronunciation. "Yes, they're rice cakes… a type of sweet w-we have in Hoshido."

Leo hummed in thought. "So you're eating sweets so late at night?"

Sakura's cheeks reddened. Gods, he must have thought her to be some type of child. "W-well, I… uh… yes," she murmured, unable to come up with a decent argument as to why she'd been eating them.

"How sweet are they?"

"Not too sweet…" Sakura said. "W-would you like to try one?"

With a gentle curve of his lips, he breathed, "Certainly."

She watched as Leo picked up the sweet treat from his plate, eyeing it with his usual brand of scrutiny before popping it into his mouth. His jaw moved slowly and his brow furrowed in thought. Then in an instant, his facial features relaxed, and Leo managed a genuine smile.

And a feeling of relief washed over her once she knew that Leo's taste palette didn't reject Hoshidan desserts.

"These are really good," he said. "You wouldn't mind if I had another, would you?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. P-please, help yourself."

Another comfortable silence enveloped them. Leo ate red bean mochi while Sakura sat internally reveling in the fact she and her crush were sharing treats together. With all the butterflies in her stomach, Sakura wasn't sure if she could eat another sweet.

"You know," Leo began, his voice cutting into the silence like a knife, "I'm glad that it was you I bumped into out here."

"M-me?" Sakura stammered. "Wh-why me?"

Sakura watched as Leo licks his lips. She could hear him lightly drumming the fingers of his right hand on the deck. "Because I feel as though there's something off between us. I'd like to fix that," he said finally.

She gasped. "Oh no, I-I'm so sorry if I've d-done anything to offend you… uh… wh-what did I do?"

"It's nothing you have to apologize for," Leo said. "If anything, I was wondering if I was the one who should be apologizing. You always seem rather uncomfortable around me, and I'm not sure as to why that is."

Leo wasn't completely wrong. She was a bit uncomfortable around him, and with the way he made her heart race, how could she not be? Still, it would behoove her to clear things up as best as she could without revealing her feelings.

But she couldn't think of anything to say to him.

The prince of Nohr continued. "I'd like to think you at least tolerate me. When I think back on the war and your efforts to heal me, no matter how small my wound was, I feel as though I'm overthinking things," he said before giving a dry chuckle. "But then again, we were allies. It only makes sense you would."

"Th-that's not true at all!" she cried, covering her mouth quickly after her outburst. She had undoubtedly startled Leo, who watched her with wide eyes, and Sakura, with a flushed face, quickly apologized for raising her voice. "Um… it's n-not true. I… I've always wanted to talk to you, b-but I start to get n-nervous."

"Is that right?" Leo wondered aloud.

"Um, n-not that it's you or anything," Sakura clarified. "I'm n-not very good at holding conversations…"

At that moment, the air around Leo changed dramatically. His features softened, and his eyes held a tenderness in them that caused Sakura to hold her breath for a moment. "It's okay if you aren't good at it," he spoke. "We don't have to force conversation between us. I don't mind sitting here with you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You… You don't?"

"Not at all. This feels… peaceful," Leo said. When a refreshing breeze swept through, Sakura could barely feel it. Her face felt hot, and she pressed her hands to her face in an attempt to cover them.

He had to know how affectionate those words sounded, right? And even so, Sakura wasn't sure if he meant it in the way she wished he did. And why would he? Leo thought she disliked him until just now, after all.

The pink hues on her cheeks went away when she remembered his mentioning of the war, and how she treated him. Sakura didn't think he'd find it significant enough to even remember, much less tell her about it.

"Prince Leo?" Sakura called out. "About what you said earlier… a-about what I did in the war um… I d-don't like to see people suffer. Not even a little bit. So I really tried to help as much as I could."

"You're very kind, Princess," Leo said.

She shook her head no. "I don't think so… I always feel guilty when I see someone hurt, a-and even more so when I can't do anything to help. It's out of my own selfishness that I'm doing this."

Another silence overtook them. Although there was no awkwardness to it, Sakura dug her fingers in the palm of her hand, slightly on edge about the path their conversation had taken. "You should be the last person talking about selfishness. It's the bleeding heart in you that's talking."

"What do you mean?"

"Your empathy is admirable, truly. You can't save everyone, I'm sure you realize, and yet you'd work yourself to death in an attempt to help anyone," Leo spoke before looking at the palm of his hands. "As for me, I've got blood on my hands, and… I don't think I really regret it. I can be callous and standoffish, I'll admit it, and I certainly am rather selfish."

"B-but I don't think that makes you a bad person," Sakura cut in. "I-instead, I think it helps define a part of you. After all, you were even sympathetic to m-me just now, a-about not being good at conversation…"

Leo smiled as a low, breathy chuckle escaped him. "I think that's because you're different, Princess Sakura."

Sakura's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "But, what about me makes me different from anyone else who needs sympathy?"

The prince eyed her before picking up the last of the red bean mochi and split it in half, handing one piece to Sakura. She reluctantly took it, but never ate it. "I did say that that I was rather selfish, didn't I?" he asked before placing the last of the mochi into his mouth.

A part of her wondered if there was an unspoken "when it comes to you," and her face began to grow warm.

With that, Leo stood up, and smoothed out the wrinkles of his inside out kosode. "I think I'll take my leave from you now, Princess Sakura."

"Huh? A-already?" she asked. "B-but I–"

"It is rather late, isn't it? However," Leo paused. "I wouldn't mind doing this again."

Did Sakura ever mention that when Prince Leo did manage a smile, he looked truly handsome?

"…I wouldn't mind either," she smiled.

Content with her answer, Leo turned to leave, and Sakura watched him until he was completely out of her line of sight. Then she looked to the piece of mochi that Leo had given her and ate it.

This one seemed sweeter than the rest.


	4. It's Magic

**A/N:** For Wednesday's Magic/Nature prompt. I chose magic. Please enjoy!

* * *

Sakura had never seen anyone quite like him before.

His armor was eerily dark, save for the touches of gold that lined the intricate edges of each curve and point. Some spots wore dust, others wore what looked to be blood. He was hauntingly beautiful, like something out of a dark fairytale.

Blond hair, although strewn about, held a type of shine to it. Those brown eyes with specks of marigold in them narrowed at her, and thin lips curled into a menacing scowl. Sakura could feel a tremor run through her in that moment.

He walked towards her, his boots crunching on the glass shards of her broken mirror. With each step he took, her heart seemed to race faster. No doubt out of fear. The purple book in his right hand opened and the pages began to rustle, as if a gust of wind swept through her bedroom. His left hand reached towards her, emitting a light purple glow.

In a cold, commanding voice, he asked her, "Who are you? And what is this place? Answer now or prepare to face the consequences, vile Hoshidan."

Sakura couldn't seem to find her voice. Her pupils dilated. Her lips quivered.

The next moment, she fainted.

* * *

With a bow, he introduced himself as Prince Leo of Nohr; third in line to the throne.

Sakura slowly sat upright in her bed, the back of her head still throbbing from the way she had landed on the wooden floor earlier that day. "I-If I'm not mistaken… N-Nohr doesn't have princes." At least not for centuries. The country did away with those forever ago.

Leo looked bewildered for a moment before he scoffed. "That can't be. How hard did you hit your head earlier?"

She frowned, heat rising up to her cheeks. "Y-you came into my house th-through my mirror and threatened to attack me! I-If anyone should be unwilling to believe something, it's me! No one here dresses like that, a-and they don't talk like that either! Is this some kind of mean prank?"

His eyes widened, and he instinctively drew back from her. "I-I assure you, this is no joke. I would never intrude upon a lady's private quarters just for a few laughs."

When she kept silent Leo continued on, "I do apologize for my behavior, truly. It was rash and uncalled for. I… really don't know how I got here or where I am exactly. One moment, I was in battle with my enemies, and the next, I came crashing through your mirror. You say this place is Hoshido, but although I've never set foot in the country before, something about this doesn't feel right."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Sakura asked. It was a struggle just trying to keep up with his story.

"There are so many things here that I've never seen before," said Leo. "I didn't think Hoshido was so advanced, as frustrating as that is to admit."

Sakura's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What do you mean by advanced?"

For a second, the corner of Leo's lips twitch upwards into a smirk. "See that glass of water by your bedside? I went to retrieve it after you fainted." Sakura glanced at the glass on her night stand, and then returned her focus back to Leo. That was thoughtful of him. "I didn't get the idea until I started poking around your home, and I found myself tinkering with these silver knobs on the counter. When I turned one, water began to flow! Is it some kind of magic you Hoshidans came up with?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Was he being serious? "I-I'm positive that Nohr has r-running water as well. It's not magic… i-it's plumbing."

"Surely you aren't speaking of the Nohr I come from?" Leo asked. "If we had clean, running water that came from pipes, it would fix a lot of our problems."

Now that he put it like that, Sakura was beginning to think that she and Leo weren't talking about the same place. What was she going to do with a supposed prince from Nohr who didn't have a grasp of the modern world?

"I… y-you're not lying to me, r-right?" Sakura stammered. "This isn't just a terrible joke, i-is it?"

He grew quiet, as if in deep thought. "What more can I do to prove myself to you? I'm miles away from home and I've lost my mount – the only thing I have to show as proof of my heritage is the legendary tome. I'm… not quite sure what else I can do," Leo said. The words had come out almost bitterly, as if being unsure was the worst thing that could have ever happened to him.

Sakura always knew she was a rather naïve girl. She lived for fantasy – wishing to cast magic of her own, or even meet royalty from a kingdom far away. Here her fantasy was, clad in heavy armor and a magic book whose pages rustled without the wind, waiting patiently for her to say something. Anything.

She cast her gaze away from him, nervously playing with the hem of her skirt. "I… I don't know how we can get you back home b-but… I-I'd be willing to try."

Relief seemed to wash over his features, and he gave her another bow. "You have my thanks. I truly would not have known what to do otherwise.

"B-But if I'm going to help you, y-you have to do what I tell you," said Sakura quickly. "Things here are a bit… different where I'm from, s-so you have to try to fit in."

"Of course," said Leo with a smirk. "How hard could it be?"

Oh, it could prove to be very difficult. Especially since she was breaking one of the biggest rules of all time – having a boy in her room. If her parents ever found out, she would most definitely be in a world full of trouble.

Sakura was starting to feel a headache coming on.

* * *

Dressed in Ryoma's old red hoodie and tracksuit pants from the 10th grade, Sakura thought that Leo looked a bit… strange. Not as strange as the heavy looking suit of armor he was wearing (which was placed into her closet and camouflaged by some of her stuffed animals) but there was something off about him.

It didn't really look like his style. Maybe something closer-fitting would have looked better, but Ryoma's old clothes were all she had that could fit Leo somewhat decently. He stood before her, awkwardly checking out his new outfit with a furrowed brow.

"Y-You don't like it?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?" he hummed. "I don't dislike them. Though, I feel that a darker color would suit me better."

Ah, maybe it was the color that was throwing her off. "Is it at least c-comfortable?"

When he nodded, she breathed a sigh of relief. Now that the shards of glass were cleaned up and Leo seemed to be looking rather comfortable, their first order of business was to search the web for answers.

Leo looked mildly perplexed when Sakura pulled out her laptop and turned it on, and a bit startled when the startup melody rang in his ears. "What is that?" he asked with a frown.

"Oh, this is my computer," Sakura explained with a smile. "I can write on it, play games, talk to my friends, and use the internet."

"And it truly does all the things you say it does?" He asked, a hint of skepticism in his voice. Sakura nodded. "So, what is this 'internet' anyway?"

Sakura hummed in thought, trying to think of the best way to explain it. "W-Well, the internet is like a type of library. You can ask a question and find information about almost anything."

Leo's eyes seemed to light up as he stared at Sakura's desktop. "Ask it if it knows what it is, and what its intended purpose is."

It was almost impossible for her to suppress her giggle, but Sakura managed to do so as she typed into the search box the definition of a computer. He looked quite stunned after reading the definition on the screen.

"What kind of sorcery…?" he asked quietly.

"I-It's not sorcery, it's technology," Sakura corrected. Based on their conversation about the Nohr that Leo lived in compared to what Nohr was like today, Sakura was reminded of a book she'd read in middle school about a boy being able to travel through time to learn about history.

This led her to believe that Leo traveled to the future somehow.

Though, this was proving to be difficult. The internet had a lot of theories about time travel, but not solid evidence. It was to be expected – not many people thought it was real. Before Leo came crashing through her mirror, even Sakura had a hard time believing in time travel.

With each click of a web page, she found herself growing more frustrated on not being able to find something of use. Everything was either too complicated or some kind of joke.

"Don't stress yourself over it," said Leo. "We can always use the internet another time."

She smiled. He was right.

* * *

For the past week, there was hardly a moment when Leo wasn't by Sakura's side. She always brought dinner up to her room for him to eat, and any time he needed the bathroom, Sakura would keep watch in front of the door, telling any of her family members who walked by that she was waiting for someone to get out of the bathroom.

Leo spent most of his time in Sakura's room, keeping busy by using her computer that he seemed to take a liking to, or reading some of her text books. At night, Leo slept on the air mattress that Sakura managed to snag from the basement.

It was rather funny when he wouldn't believe her after she told him that the air mattress would absolutely support his weight the whole night.

("What type of witchery is this?" was what he said after he watched it rise from the floor.)

Despite her success in keeping Leo a secret from her family, Sakura felt that her luck was running thin, especially since spring break was coming to a close. School was starting up tomorrow, and when Leo had questioned her about it, she explained that it was a facility for learning.

"What?" Leo asked. "Why do you have to go somewhere else to receive an education? Don't your tutors come to your home? Besides, do you really need school if you have the internet?"

Sakura wanted to laugh. She was sure Takumi said something to that effect when they were younger. "W-Well, school is a little different from learning from internet. You sit in a class w-with your peers and you learn together. There are d-different subjects like math, language, science, and history… and you get tested on whether or not you've been retaining the information."

At that moment, Leo's eyes practically began to shine. "How remarkable. And all commoners get to use this recourse?"

"Y-Yes," Sakura nodded, although a little put off by his wording. "School is usually free for everyone. If you wanted to go to a private school or higher education, y-you'd have to pay."

"Sakura," he started, "I think I'd like to accompany you to school."

"Wh-What?" She squeaked. "B-But you can't just walk in and sit at a desk!"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "And why not? I thought you said it was free."

"I-It is free, but you have to be enrolled," she explained. "A-And besides, I wasn't telling you about it so you could go. I told you because I won't be here with you for most of the day…"

She wanted him to be on his best behavior here. That meant no exploring her house when she wasn't around, or popping up in front of his family.

"But if it worries you that much, wouldn't it be better to take me to school with you so that you can keep an eye on me?" he asked.

Leo made a solid point.

* * *

Sakura had spent her time in the bathroom mirror perfecting the perfect puppy dog eyes. She had to if she were to ever convince her father to let Leo stay with them for a while. Leo was getting a bit restless now that he'd been in her room for two weeks (not that she blamed him) and if his presence were known, it'd be a lot easier to take him outside.

"Planning on asking Mom and Dad for a raise in allowance?" Takumi asked her, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom.

"No," Sakura started. "S-Something else."

Her brother eyed her once more. "Huh, must be something big if you're practicing faces in the mirror," he commented before leaving.

Oh, he had no idea.

* * *

"P-Please, Dad? He's from another country a-and doesn't have any place t-to stay!" Sakura begged. She didn't really need to practice in the mirror. The tears that welled in the corners of her eyes were real. She'd always been an easy crier, now that she thought about it.

Although her mother was vehemently against Leo staying in their home, how could Sumeragi say no to his youngest daughter? He always had a soft spot for Sakura, doting on her whenever he had the chance.

Her pictures filled his wallet and decorated his desk at work – seeing her smile was the highlight of his day. So one could imagine how distraught he was when he watched the tears from his daughter's eyes spill down onto her cheeks.

"…He can stay."

"Sumeragi!" Ikona scolded.

Through her tears, Sakura smiled. "C-Can he really?"

Of course. But not without a few ground rules.

Leo was to sleep in the living room, and her father made it explicitly clear that he wasn't allowed in her bedroom. He would attend school, or at least get a job, because he wouldn't be spending the entire day in Sumeragi's house doing nothing, that was for sure.

Around bed time, Sakura had come down to wish him a good night. "Are you comfortable?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes. This 'couch' of yours is rather soft," he started. "Though, I do miss the bed made of air."

She giggled. "Y-You mean the air mattress. I can bring it down here for you tomorrow, i-if you'd like."

"I'd appreciate that very much. You have my gratitude." He paused momentarily. "You know, I didn't think you'd be quite the actress."

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "I don't understand."

Leo's brow furrowed. "With the crying and all that. You didn't have to go through all that just to have me stay here."

Oh, that. She forgot that he'd seen everything, and the thought made her cheeks redden. "I-I wasn't acting. I made a promise to you that-that I was going to try to help you get back home. It made me really sad to think that if m-my parents said no, that you would have had to go out on your own i-in a place unfamiliar to you…"

When she was met with silence, all Sakura could think to do was fidget with her fingers – a nervous habit. Slowly, she looked to meet his gaze. "B-But I would have come to find you… I-I would have, if that w-were the case."

She would remember this moment for a long time; the moment when Leo's lips curled into a rather genuine smile and his gaze seemed to soften. "I… Thank you, Sakura. I'm grateful to have someone as kind as you to help me through this."

He would always be welcome.

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but worry over Leo terribly. He had finally gotten what he wanted; to be enrolled in school! But as luck would have it, Leo was put into a different grade. Sakura could barely pay attention to what was being scribbled down on the board in front of her.

Did he understand what was going on in any of his classes? She had no idea if math was the same as it was centuries ago, or if he was getting into heated debates with the language teacher because he personally knew the author of a very ancient book.

How was he getting along with the rest of his peers? Was he at least being friendly? Not being able to check on him was practically torturing her.

An eternity seemed to pass before the school bell rang, signifying the end of lessons and the beginning of the 45-minute lunch break. Sakura was the first one out of the classroom, and her feet carried her as quickly as they could (without running) to Leo's classroom.

She made it just in time to watch the hoard of students file out by twos, and it was only after she caught sight of Leo did she allow herself to breathe. He strode up to her, but there was a clear look of annoyance across his features. Did something happen?

"Wh-What's wrong?" she asked.

Leo folded his arms across his chest, shifting his weight onto one leg. "Hmph. Some learning facility this is. The historical information about certain parts of Nohr are completely inaccurate. I should know – we have a library of important documents and records in there."

"Th-The Records Hall?" Sakura questioned.

"Ah, so you've heard of it."

She nodded. "Um, Leo… the Record's Hall was b-burned down to the ground a very long time ago. A-All the records were lost."

His eyes widened with shock. "You're… not joking?" Leo asked tentatively.

She nodded. "O-Our textbooks talk about it, but not for very long."

"How can this be? Who's responsible for burning it down?"

"N-No one really knows how it happened…" Sakura explained. "Only that i-it happened."

There was a hint of disappointment in his eyes, and when Leo let out a small sigh, Sakura knew that he was taking this harder than he let on. The Records Hall was that important to him. Maybe he contributed works of his own there, only to have them reduced to ashes.

"Can… c-can you tell me about what you remember reading? I-In the Records Hall, I mean?" she asked. "I'd love to hear about it."

Her voice seemed to shake him from his distraught state, and he cleared his throat. "O-Of course. I think I'll start with the one I read most recently…"

* * *

Finding out that the Records Hall burned down long ago hurt Leo, Sakura concluded. Why else would he disappear over the weekend without so much as a single word of where he planned to go? Her heart rate sped up as each hour passed and there was still no sign of Leo.

What if he was lost and couldn't find his way back to her? What if he had gotten hurt somehow, and no one was there to take care of him? Even worse, what if he managed to find a way back to his normal home?

No, it wasn't a bad thing, Sakura scolded herself. This was what they were striving for – it was good that he found his way home.

But the least he could have done was say goodbye to her. Although maybe, it happened as quickly as when he crashed into her bedroom in the first place. If Leo had the chance, she was sure he'd give her a proper goodbye.

Even as thoughts of him being back in his original time swirled in her head, she continued to search for him desperately. Her heart threatened to split in two, and her eyes were starting to tear up. It was getting harder to breathe.

Sakura relaxed when she caught sight of him at the library, surrounded by a pile of open books as he slept comfortably by the table.

* * *

"A cell phone?" Leo parroted, marveling at the contraption for a moment. It was black and sleek looking, but also inexpensive "What does it do?"

"I-It's a device that I can use to talk to you when you're far away from me," Sakura explained.

Leo eyed the phone once more. "Wizardry," he commented with a furrowed brow.

"It's n-not wizardry, it's a cell phone," said Sakura. "…I was very nervous when I couldn't f-find you last weekend. I-I was so scared because I thought that something… something bad happened to you. S-So Leo please, call me if you're going out or anything, so that I won't worry."

"My apologies, Sakura." His voice carried an earnestness to it. "I never meant to make you worry so much. You have my word, any time that I step out, I'll call you and let you know… er, and how might I do that exactly?"

A small bout of laughter escaped her before she explained how it all worked. He picked it up relatively quickly (as he did with everything, Sakura realized) and decided that he wanted to try calling her. His name popped up on her cellphone as it buzzed on the table before her.

She picked up. "Hello?"

He watched her in astonishment, and Sakura could only guess that hearing her voice from the other end of the line was somewhat strange for him. Even so, he spoke, "Hello to you too."

"Um, a-are you going somewhere today?" she asked.

"Yes. The library," he answered, brown eyes trained on maroon ones.

"O-okay. Come back safely…"

"…I will. I promise."

A silence enveloped the room for a while before Sakura thought to end the call, and rather clumsily too. "A-And that's how ph-phone calls work…" she managed to say in a voice so light, she wondered if Leo could even hear her.

Apparently, he did. "I see. That was most insightful, Sakura. So… thank you…"

All she could do was nod. For the rest of the day, she had such a hard time looking in his general direction.

* * *

Petty theft around her neighborhood was not unheard of, but definitely uncommon. It was a wonder why the gods had chosen Sakura to be targeted by some thief who wanted to take her pink cell phone and whatever was left of her allowance in her purse in a somewhat desolate part of town.

She wasn't going to put up a fight. There was no reason for him to grab her the way he did. She couldn't outrun him, nor could she fight back. Though, everything was much clearer when she managed to open her eyes, and got a good look at Leo, who looked on in horror.

Although she tried her hardest to put on a brave face for him, Sakura couldn't seem to hold back the tears in her eyes. There was a pocket knife, just inches away from her neck, and even though her mind had been hazy enough that she could hardly register what the thief was saying, she could safely assume that he wanted Leo's possessions too.

It was almost funny.

For weeks now, she constantly reminded Leo to be safe. Now she was the one in harm's way, and she was only out of his sight for a few minutes.

Leo shrugged the backpack off of his shoulders, and Sakura was just happy to see him being compliant. That is, until she saw him take out that book. The same purple one with the peculiar black insignia on its cover. She recalled how its pages rustled without wind, and the eerie purple glow around his hand.

She shuddered. "N-No–!"

"Shut up!" her captor hissed.

Her eyes begged him – please, don't kill him – but his eyes were only focused on his prey.

In an instant, curling tree branches and vines ensnare him, removing his grip on Sakura entirely as she stumbled backwards and landed on the floor, hastily and desperately moving to scramble away from him.

The knife clattered harmlessly on the concrete ground before it caved in underneath him. With force, the plants pulled him under, and the bloodcurdling scream was the last thing she heard from him before the sidewalk returned to normal.

Leo rushed to her side, kneeling down to meet her gaze. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice laced in concern.

"Wh-What was that…?" she breathed.

"Magic."

She had never seen anything like it before.

* * *

Days after their run in with the thief, Leo and Sakura didn't talk much. They were around each other often, but she couldn't find it in herself to say anything to him other than idle chitchat. Leo broke their silence sometime later.

It was when they were on the couch, watching a murder mystery show that Leo seemed particularly fond of after he got over his initial shock of people in a thin, rectangular box.

"Sakura," he started. "Do I scare you?"

Her eyes widened slightly, but she never turned to face him. Her fingers dug into the couch, and she bit down on her bottom lip for a moment. "Did… did you kill that man?"

"No," he answered simply. "I was going to, but I read up on the laws of your land on the internet. It wouldn't do your family well to harbor a criminal, would it?"

How could he admit it without any hesitation or remorse?

"Was that… w-was that what you were going to do to me w-when you first showed up?" Her voice quivered terribly, and she internally berated herself for it.

Leo turned to look at her, and through her peripheral vision, she could see how slightly his mouth opened and how wide his eyes were. She only turned to look at him when he reached for her hand, and she could see the amount of tenderness his eyes held.

"How do I make up for that?" he asked, his voice quiet. "I want you to know how much I regret attempting to do so."

"I… I know you're sorry about it. Y-You already apologized right after it happened. I'm n-not angry at you or anything, I-I just wanted to know the truth." A pause. "T-To answer your question, you don't scare me… I just… I have so much to learn about you… a-and the time you come from."

"And I you."

A silence overcame the room as the two sat on the couch, hand in hand. Leo was the first to lean in towards her, eyes closing on his way towards her. She inched forward ever so slowly, her heart practically drumming against her chest.

They had been so close, lips almost grazing each other when the front door opened. Leo wrenched his hand away from her while Sakura jolted away from him. Takumi entered the living room to greet them, but stopped halfway when he undoubtedly noticed the pop of color on their cheeks.

"…What are you two doing?" he asked, eyes narrowing at the two of them.

"N-Nothing–"

"Watching television–"

They cried out in unison.

"Uh-huh…" Takumi muttered before retreating upstairs to his bedroom.

The two of them breathed a sigh of relief. Not very long after, Leo had stolen a quick peck on her cheek. She couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the night.

* * *

Over summer vacation, Sakura found herself desperately trying to find a way for Leo to go back home, as she could tell that he'd been suffering from a mild case of homesickness. During the time the two of them spent out at the park or at an ice cream shop, Leo would tell her about his family, speaking of them ever so fondly as he did.

She'd spend her days in the library, sneezing due to the thick layer of dust that some of the books had accumulated. At night, she stayed up way too late on the computer, looking for theories about time travel, and how she could achieve it.

Not only was she trying for his sake, but the guilt of selfishly wanting him to stay here with her when he had his own family to be with was also why Sakura was trying so hard. It was scary to think about. In these past few months, Sakura had gotten so attached to Leo.

He was intelligent and hardworking. A little rough around the edges, but Sakura found it endearing. And then there was the fact that he looked exactly what she expected a prince to look like. Now that he was in her life, it was rather hard to picture it without him.

It was a rather hot day in August when Leo asked her if she wanted to go to the mall. Leo wasn't the type to actively want to go shopping, so Sakura had found this a bit peculiar. When she asked, he held up a flyer reading "Witchcraft Supplies."

"I'm curious to see if these things actually work or not," Leo said, donning his usual smirk. "I'd like to purchase a few things and see for myself."

Sakura was a bit uncomfortable at the thought of Leo casting dark magic in her home, but then again, with Brynhildr (it had taken her a while to remember the tome's name) Leo made little branches of cherry blossoms for her. It would be unfair to filter which magic he could and could not use (unless he destroyed half of their home with whatever magic he was planning on casting.

A thought suddenly struck her.

"Leo, a-are you buying these things to try and get home?" she asked.

One of his eyebrows raised in question. "What are you talking about? I'm only going in to try a few things. What, are you trying to rush me back home?"

She gasped. "N-No! Not at all! I… I just know that you really miss your family, and I don't want you to think that I'm n-not working of finding a way to get you back home, because I am! I just–"

"Sakura," Leo cut in. "Don't you think I've also done my fair share of research? It's okay. You don't need to push yourself."

"B-but what if you never get home because I'm n-not working hard enough?"

Leo hummed in thought for a moment. "Well, if I never got home, I'd miss my family tremendously. However, being with you right now gives me the same warm feeling home does. I'm not in a rush."

What a coincidence.

Sakura wasn't in such a rush either.

* * *

 **A/N:** I think tomorrow's prompt will be my free day. I also really wanted to write a scene of where Leo left to go back to his own time, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. However, you can have this:

"You're letting me keep your phone?" he asked her.

"Y-Yes. As something to remember me by."

"...Can I still call you at any time?"

"It... it doesn't work like that..."

"Oh..." She could see the disappointment in his features. "So your magic doesn't work in my time."

 _It's not magic,_ she wanted to say, but he already knew that. "No, it doesn't. I-I'm sorry."


	5. Optimism

**A/N:** For Friday's Hurt/Heal prompt. It's more hurt than heal. enjoy!

* * *

The shrine maidens had told Sakura that there was a terrible accident in Nestra when she and the rest of the Hoshidan royal family went to see a show. While Sakura couldn't remember even going to Nestra, it must have been true. The bandages on her head told her all that she needed to know.

She was out for an entire week, Hinoka told her, when debris from the explosion struck her on the back of her head. Slowly, she reached to touch the back of her head, and winced. It still hurt.

Confined in her bedroom with only her dolls to keep her company most of the time, Sakura had plenty of time to think about why the shrine maidens hadn't healed her wound yet. If she applied too much pressure, it would hurt, making it hard to sleep at night sometimes, and she had mild to severe headaches throughout the day.

When the pain was too much to bear, and she spoke up about it, the castle staff would always give her medicinal herbs. When Takumi had come to visit, she wondered aloud why that was, only for him to shrug and tell her that if she as a healer couldn't figure out why, then he certainly couldn't give her an answer.

There was a light pitter-patter of rain against her window when Subaki informed her that Prince Leo had come all the way from Nohr just to see her. Her lips curved into a small smile, and she asked Subaki to bring him straight here.

Sakura always had a wonderful time around Hana and Subaki, and her siblings too. But she couldn't deny that it would have been lovely to see a new face around.

There was a rather grievous look on his features when Prince Leo strode over to her bedside. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to come see you sooner," was what he said as he took hold of her hand, fingers laced between her own. "Are you okay?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before she put on her brightest smile in an attempt to put him at ease. "Please, don't worry about me. I'm just fine," she spoke, removing her hand from his grip. "Oh, I was told the other day that Elise was supposed to accompany you. Um… w-where might she be?"

"I… left without her," he admitted. "I just… I had to come see you as soon as I heard, but with the ongoing investigation, Xander thought it'd be best for all of us to stay put for a little while. I couldn't do it, so I left on my own. However, when I came to see you, I was told that you hadn't woken up yet."

Sakura was bemused. "I-Is that so…?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. "When I heard you had awoken, I left immediately. I… missed you terribly."

A warmth rose to her cheeks. "Prince Leo, a-are you okay?"

He blinked, then narrowed his eyes at her. "…Excuse me?"

"W-Well, I've never seen you act like this before s-so… this is – I don't really know what to say?"

"Sakura, what are you–?"

The bedroom door swung open, and the two of them turned to see Hayato enter, looking the most panicked that Sakura had ever seen him. "Sakura!" he cried. "I heard that you woke up and – oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that Prince Leo was here! I'll come back another time then?"

His rather less than grand entrance had startled her, but it didn't make her any less happy to see him. Her smile broadened, and she swung her legs out from the bed to run to him, bare feet padding against the floor as she did.

With teary eyes and her heart beating for joy, Sakura embraced Hayato, face nuzzled into his neck. "I was wondering where you'd gone a-and no one would tell me anything!"

"Huh!? Hey, Sakura, what are you doing?" Hayato asked, flustered. "Aren't you spending time with Prince Leo right now?"

Yes, but as improper as it was, she couldn't help herself. "I-I'm sorry… I just really missed you."

A moment passed when she realized that Hayato's arm didn't wrap around her like she wanted them to – like they always did when she greeted him. His eyes didn't carry the same look of tenderness it did when she always smiled at him and told him that she missed him dearly.

Instead, Hayato looked stunned to see her act like this. What's more was that Prince Leo had took hold of her wrist, and she was forced to meet his gaze, almost hollow, yet filled with some emotion she could hardly read.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. His tone wasn't threatening, or scary. Only quiet, and in disbelief, if she was hearing him correctly.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, too shocked to even attempt to remove herself from his grip. "I-I don't understand. Why are you acting like this?"

Something in his eyes flickered, as if she pierced him with her words. "I… Because I'm you're fiancé."

The bandages around her head didn't get to tell her exactly everything that she was supposed to know.

* * *

The next few months had gone by in a blur.

The wedding that Sakura couldn't remember agreeing to was postponed as she cried over a relationship that was over long ago, although felt as if she had said yes to his confession just yesterday. When the news came out to both royal families that Sakura couldn't even remember who she was betrothed to, healers from both countries had her analyzed and attempted to restore it.

She could only recall events that occurred a month or two after the war. The next year and some she spent with Prince Leo… those memories were gone. Magic wasn't working, nor were any herbs. Sakura could recall when Prince Leo was told that the healers had tried everything they possibly could, and there was nothing else they could do.

After they left, she could have sworn a tear rolled down his cheek. The two of them hadn't spoken much since they found out about her memory loss, and it was the night before Prince Leo was to leave for Nohr did he come to speak with her.

"Tell me," he started, "would you feel more at ease if we canceled the wedding?"

It was hard for her to answer. Sakura just didn't feel for him the way everyone said she did. She could remember that the two of them had grown into friends during the war, and how they kept in touch afterwards but that was it. Yet at the same time, she made a promise marry him, didn't she?

She couldn't look at him. Instead, the blades of grass underneath her feet seemed to be the only thing she could focus on. "Before I answer… did you… did you love me?"

"Of course I do," he answered without missing a beat. "…Always."

Something in her wished that he told her no. "D-Did I love you too?" she asked, eyes finally able to look at him.

He stood quiet for a moment, as if he had to wonder if she did. "You never forgot to tell me at any chance you got, but now that I think on it… it's a wonder why you ever did."

"W-Why would you say that?" she asked.

"I… am not the easiest person to love," Leo started "I can be cold and aloof at times. I'm not the friendliest of people and I've done some things that I'm not particularly proud of. For someone like you, Sakura, I always thought that I had no place by your side. I'm starting to think that maybe this memory loss is a blessing in disguise. You can start over fresh, without me."

Something about this didn't feel right. The Leo she knew was always so confident and sure of himself… what happened? Was this a more vulnerable side to him that she'd forgotten about? "Why are you so willing to let me walk away from you?"

Especially if he loved her as much as he and everyone else said he did.

He breathed a heavy sigh. "There's no point if you aren't happy with me. As much as it hurts, I'd rather see your radiant smile from a distance than to see you absolutely miserable right beside me."

At his words, Sakura could feel her heart plummet to the pit of her stomach. She had no right to say that those words hurt her, not after what hers had done to him, but she would be a terrible liar if she said that they didn't affect her in some way.

"Let's… L-Let's hold off on the wedding for a while. Please?" she asked.

"Sakura," Leo started, "you don't have to do this–"

"I know," she cut in, "b-but… it would be wrong of me not to relearn everything about the person I made sure to say 'I love you' to every chance I got. S-So… can we just start slow?"

Sakura had never seen Leo smile like that before, with such warmth. It suited him well. "Ever as you wish, Sakura."


End file.
